An Unusual Christmas Love Story
by Scarletta24
Summary: Reborn's training is harsh and never a good thing, but Tsuna's learned to deal with it. This time though, the training has been replaced by an unusual vacation. Which was replaced by a plane crash and two weeks on an island with Chrome. How does this story turn out for Tsuna?


**This is a story from the Secret Santa thing! Happy belated Christmas, Phoenix Glow! : D**

* * *

jjjj

An Unusual Christmas Love Story

Tsuna was hoping for a normal Christmas.

*BANG!*

He wasn't going to get one.

Tsuna ran from the kitchen, panicked and with bits of toast on his cheeks.

"REBORN?!"

Tsuna was shocked as a bullet swept past him and made a newly-punched hole into the wall behind him. Tsuna wasn't going to worry about the bullet hole. Things like that happened every day. What DID worry him was….

"Dame-Tsuna. We're going on vacation." Reborn, a little bit older now, looked up at Tsuna, his gun still loaded.

"Ehhh? But Reborn, we just-!" Another bullet punched the wall to the right of the Tsuna's ear.

"Don't argue. Just pack." Reborn said, sweeping past Tsuna. Tsuna fell forward as he curled up into a little ball and started trembling. Reborn's body had aged a few more years, and he was now a boy of ten years. Making Tsuna about five years older.

Tens of minutes later….

Tsuna dragged himself out of his self-pity and stood up.

"Come on, Sawada Tsunayoshi! You're twenty! You can make it through this!" Tsuna said to himself, mentally trying to steel his will.

"Juudaime! I heard you were going on vacation! Can I go with you?" Gokudera ran up to Tsuna, looking like a loyal dog from the way he looked.

Tsuna's will crumbled slowly as he said, "Sure, why not?"

Gokudera cheered and raced off to his room saying, "I'll be ready in ten, no, FIVE minutes!"

Tsuna sighed. He walked through the mansion given to him as a birthday present when he had turned twenty months earlier.

"Really? A mansion?" Tsuna thought, frowning. "Isn't that a bit much?"

But the Ninth had insisted and all the guardians ended up moving to the mansion. Even Lambo, who was now ten years old.

Tsuna shut the door behind him as he walked in. His bedroom was simple. A bed, a desk next to it. And a computer. His closet had clothes he preferred and others were shoved into a dark corner. And need he go on about the bathroom with a huge tub? No. No, he doesn't.

Tsuna started packing quickly, and with an experienced hand as well. He packed only the barest essentials, putting in as much food and water as he could. He'd been through enough "vacations" to know what Reborn had meant.

He quickly rushed out of the room, headed through the many hallways, and into the lobby area where Reborn and the rest of his guardians were. All were packed and all seemed excited.

"Huh? Why is everyone here?" Tsuna thought with confusion. "It's usually just me."

"Dame-Tsuna! You're late!" Reborn said. "But I'll let you off this time."

"Thanks?" Tsuna said, now immediately confused and worried.

"As you all know, Christmas is very close. Only two weeks." Reborn said, smiling. "And since you've all worked hard, you all have the rest of the month off!"

The Vongola Guardians cheered, while Tsuna smiled in relief and dropped into a chair.

"We'll be headed to a tropical island that should be warm this time of year." Reborn said. "Now get moving!"

All the guardians, including Chrome, rushed out of the mansion and into the limos waiting at the gate. The servants in the mansion were grateful to see them go, as they were the ones to clean up the messes that regularly occurred every week at the mansion. A few of them had been hired at the Varia mansion first, so they weren't as relieved as the others were.

In the limos, the guardians were separated into groups and placed into three limos. Mukuro went his own way, saying he didn't want to sit next to a maggot. Yamamoto and Gokudera got paired up, Hibari had his own limo, and Tsuna and Chrome occupied another.

The ride for Tsuna was peaceful, as Reborn had decided to have a talk with Hibari. Tsuna hoped the rest of the vacation would be like that.

The plane ride was much more chaotic.

"Baseball idiot-!"

"Ma ma-…"

"Bossu!"

"Gwa ha ha ha ha! I love grape candy!"

"Kyokugen!"

"Bossu!"

"Baka!"

"Calm down…"

"Gwa ha ha ha-!"

"Kyoku-!"

"BOSSU!"

Tsuna sat up as Chrome's quiet voice suddenly shouted into his ears.

"Huh? Chrome-san?" Tsuna asked, confused. He looked up at Chrome, feeling slightly frazzled.

"Bossu, please get up." Chrome said, her voice growing quiet and timid again.

"Oh, right." Tsuna said, standing up. He'd just noticed how quiet it was in the plane and figured that everyone must've gotten out. But Chrome shook her head and pointed at the window.

"Hmm…?" Tsuna looked out the window. "N-No way!"

The plane had crashed into trees and the window currently showed the ground from a sickening height.

"We crash-landed?!" Tsuna said, his voice cracking.

"Everyone's already out." Chrome said. She pointed at the door. "They jumped out."

Already, Tsuna was remembering what had happened. They had been sailing smoothly through the sky until sudden winds started buffeting them. The winds had gotten too strong at one point and the plane was tossed onto an island in the middle of nowhere. Tsuna had gotten knocked out after he slammed into the seat.

Tsuna grabbed his bag, thinking sadly that it would be useful, and jumped out. Chrome followed and Tsuna looked around. There wasn't a happy Gokudera jumping out, a relieved Yamamoto, or a shouting Onii-san(Ryohei).

"Where did everyone go?" Tsuna asked.

"They left. On a plane." Chrome said. "Reborn took the opportunity to train you."

Tsuna groaned. "Why did you stay?"

"Because I was worried." Chrome said. Tsuna looked at Chrome.

"Thank you." Tsuna said, relieved to find someone who cared. He surveyed his surroundings with a trained eye, seeing what he could do. "How long do I have to stay here?"

"Two weeks." Chrome answered.

"That's what I thought." Tsuna said. "Okay, Chrome. Follow what I say…"

Hours later, Tsuna and Chrome had made the crashed plane their home. Making a ladder out of sturdy branches, they could easily get to the plane if they ever needed to run. Hopefully they wouldn't have to.

Tsuna knew that his food supplies would only last them a week, since he hadn't expected to have another person around. He collected food with Chrome's help. As Tsuna would go vegetarian while he was left in the wilderness, Chrome collected nuts, fruit, and small wild vegetables.

"I'm sorry, Chrome-san." Tsuna said honestly, as he worked to make a small fire. Tsuna had decided to make a base camp on the ground, so he wouldn't accidentally catch the plane on fire. It was starting to get dark, dusk falling from the brink of sunset. "You could be at the mansion right now, having a nice dinner.

"No, it's fine." Chrome said, huddling on the other side of the fire shyly.

Tsuna doubted it, but he worked on making a fire to roast the food Chrome had collected. The rest he saved for the next day.

It was cold that night, and Tsuna had packed only one blanket. Tsuna started blushing as he asked Chrome, "I-It's really cold tonight, Chrome-san. Do you want-?"

Chrome stood up and walked over, sitting next to Tsuna.

Both blushed as the night went on.

In the morning, Tsuna woke up, Chrome's head resting on his shoulder.

He nearly had a heart attack when he woke up, but he calmed down and wiped away the drool from his mouth. He carefully placed Chrome down and stamped out the cinders of the fire. He went to collect more supplies, knowing he'd need an emergency supply in case anything happened.

He stumbled upon a wolf's den. Uneasy, he drew close. No warning growl. That meant that the wolf wasn't home. And if it wasn't… it would be out hunting.

Tsuna immediately broke for the base camp, jumping over tree roots he would've tripped over and ducking under tree branches he would have hit his head on.

"Chrome-san!" Tsuna said, jumping into the camp, leaves temporarily blinding him.

"Bossu!" Chrome said, from where she was. "Look! It's a wolf."

Tsuna-san clawed off the last leaf and sweat-dropped as he saw the wolf panting happily next to Chrome. It nuzzled Chrome's hand and she giggled.

Tsuna sighed with relief.

"Good morning." Tsuna said. "I'm glad to see you're safe."

Chrome blushed. "Good morning, Bossu."

"You know, you're really cute when you giggle." Tsuna said, sitting down next to Chrome.

Chrome stayed silent, but Tsuna knew that she appreciated the compliment.

The two weeks passed by quickly and Tsuna and Chrome grew ever closer. Until finally…

"B-Bossu!" Chrome said, trying to sound louder.

"Yes, Chrome?" Tsuna asked, having gotten permission to take off honorifics.

Chrome blushed as Tsuna jumped down from the ladder.

"E-Eto… I-I lo-!"

A helicopter cut off Chrome's words as the sound grew louder and louder.

"The two weeks are up!" Tsuna said excitedly. He turned back to Chrome. "What did you want to say?"

Chrome opened her mouth to say, "N-Nothing.", but her friend, the wolf, nudged her with its muzzle. The wolf looked expectantly at Tsuna.

"Aki clearly says you have something to say." Tsuna said.

"Ah, w-well, eto…" Chrome blushed even harder and drifted off. She was taken by surprise when Tsuna walked over and hugged her.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Does this actually count as something adventurous and romantic? Probably not. But this story... DX**

**Disclaimer: Never. This anime/manga will never ever be owned by me...**


End file.
